Network usage is one of the most important services a network operator provides to its customers. With that said, there is currently no direct relation between revenue generated from the network users to a particular network component (e.g. cell site) that attributed to such service. Complicated pricing schemes are common in the industry for both pre- and post-paid subscribers. Unfortunately, such pricing schemes obfuscate any direct relation between an individual use of the network and the revenue derived from the relevant network components. To this end, it is very difficult to attribute revenue allocations to such relevant network components, for the purposes of prioritizing maintenance, further investment of time and/or resources, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.